La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde
by Readerwithanr
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Katniss le agradece a Peeta por el pan? ¿Cómo cambiaría esto el transcurso de los juegos? Un par de meses tras el incidente del pan, Katniss va a la panadería a intercambiar sus productos, pero ¿qué pasa si el viejo panadero no está para atenderla? ¿y si está uno de los niños Mellark?
1. Chapter 1

I

Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de su padre.

Katniss se encontraba sola en el bosque, intentando practicar con el arco, sin embrago, maldecía cada vez que fallaba un tiro por los ojos azules que se aparecían en su mente justo antes de lanzar la flecha. Realizó esto mismo durante un par de horas, pero al notar que le era imposible concentrarse decidió guardar sus cosas e ir a revisar si las trampas que había colocado ayer por la tarde habían dado resultado.

Tras haber despellejado y limpiado los cinco conejos que habían quedado atrapados entre las redes se encaminó a recoger un par de verduras de entre los matorrales que encontró la semana pasado. Luego de esto, amarró bien su bolso a la cadera y partió su rumbo hacia la ciudad para realizar un par de intercambios.

Desde hace un par de semanas que tenía esa costumbre, ya que aún no encontraba el valor suficiente de entrar al quemador sola. Todas las veces que lo había hecho había sido acompañada de su padre, y ahora que él no estaba no parecía encontrar el valor suficiente de tener a decenas de personas viéndola entrar.

Una vez que se encontró en la carnicería le cambió a Rooba, la dueña, un conejo por un pedazo de carne de cerdo, y luego de haberle agradecido educadamente por tal generoso cambio se encaminó hacia la casa del alcalde, en la cual se quedo hablando su buen par de minutos con Magde, la chica que en clases y en el patio del colegio es la persona más tímida del mundo, pero fuera de ésta es una persona muy extrovertida. Cuando Katniss hubo terminado de intercambiar las verduras por un par de monedas con el alcalde, y, tras ver que aún faltaba un rato para que el sol se ocultase decidió, por un impulso, ir a ver si es que la bruja de la panadería no estaba con el fin de poder cambiar un conejo por pan de pasas.

Al llegar recordó con nostalgia los días en que su padre vivía, cómo cuando él estaba recién pagado la sacaba más temprano del colegio y se la llevaba a la panadería para que ella pudiese escoger el pan que quisiera comer en la cena.

La pequeña cazadora fue sacada rápidamente de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un carraspeo frente. Levantó avergonzada la vista y se encontró con tres pares de ojos azules observándola atentamente. Eran la esposa del panadero, el panadero mismo y el hijo mayor de éstos, este último mirándola con un atisbo de burla. Emoción muy distinta a la que el menor de los Mellark demostraba cuando Katniss se encontraba a su alrededor, sin que ella lo supiera, claro.

–¿Y? –preguntó bruscamente la mujer–. ¿Qué necesitas?

Katniss se encoge al escuchar el tono de desprecio con el que se refiere la mujer hacia ella. Esta acción no pasa desaparecida para el panadero.

–Cariño –le habla dulcemente éste a su esposa. Cómo él siendo una persona tan dulce terminó con una bruja como lo es su esposa, solo Dios sabe–, ¿porqué no vas a ver cuanto les queda a los panes y aprovecha de colocar las galletas que Peeta acaba de decorar en el horno, por favor?

La mujer mira con recelo a su esposo, y tras haber rodado los ojos se da media vuelta y entra en lo que Katniss supone, es la cocina.

–Jayden, atiende a Katniss por mí, ¿sí?. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Y sin ninguna mirada, el panadero dio media vuelta y entro por otra puerta, que seguramente daba hacia la casa.

–¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó el mayor de los Mellark.

Jayden se corrigió Katniss mentalmente. El chico era alto, y probablemente tendría unos dieciséis años. Era rubio, al igual que todos los Mellark, y tenía los mismos ojos de su padre, " _y de su hermano –_ pensó Katniss".

–Eh, yo, uh, me pregunta si es que, eh, siesquetupadrequisieraintercambiaralgodepan –dijo Katniss tan rápido que ni siquiera ella se entendió bien.

–¿Qué? Lo siento, no te entendí nada.

Katniss estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo cuando un estruendo los interrumpió. Ambos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido y se encontraron con un pequeño rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando entre avergonzado y apenado hacia la cazadora. Ésta al reconocerlo como el chico que hace unos meses le salvó la vida desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Pintura amarilla y roja se encontraban manchando éste mismo y una pintura, ahora arruinada, estaba boca abajo, por lo que Katniss no pudo advertir de qué iba.

–Peeta, ¡mamá te va a matar! –exclamó Jayden–. Yo que tú me podría a buscar un pañuelo antes de que…

El mayor no alcanzó ni a terminar su frase cuando la mujer interrumpió nuevamente en el local.

–¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?

–Fui yo, mamá –la suave y apenada voz con la que habló Peeta hizo que el estómago de Katniss se apretara. _Seguramente es por la culpa_ , se dijo–. Perdóname, enseguida lo limpio.

El pequeño se encontraba en mitad de su camino hacia el trapero cuando su madre lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella, provocando que Peeta chocara contra la encimera del almacén y le comenzara a salir sangre de un corte provocado en la ceja.

Los ojos de Katniss se aguaron al notar el trato que tenía esa madre para con sus hijos. Todos en el distrito sabían que la dueña de la panadería era una bruja, pero a Katniss nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ésta golpease a sus hijos.

Entre su borrosa visión, Katniss pudo notar que Peeta y su hermano compartían una rápida mirada, justo antes de que la madre de ellos le pegara una cachetada a su hijo, la cual se escuchó con un eco dentro del lugar.

La cazadora se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

–Será mejor que te vayas, Katniss –era Jayden–. Lo que sea que le tuvieras que decir a mi padre tendrá que esperar, ¿sí? –Katniss asintió rápidamente, provocando que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla–. Hey, no llores, Peeta estará bien, no te preocupes. Vuelve mañana para hablar con mi padre.

Con una última mirada hacia Peeta, Katniss salió de la panadería tan rápido como alma que lleva al diablo.

Atravesó rápidamente la plaza, y no fue hasta que estuvo en la Veta que se detuvo para calmarse y respirar. Era injusto. Era injusto que una persona tan bondadosa como Peeta o sus hermanos tuviesen que soportar a una bruja como madre. Cuando estuvo frente a su casa, finalmente se encogió de hombros, después de todo, ella no tenía nada que ver con esa familia, por lo que no tenía de lo que sentirse mal.

 _Exceptuando el hecho de que el chico te salvó la vida_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Katniss rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de su hogar. Al entrar, lo primero que la recibió fueron los brazos de su hermanita rodeándole la cintura. Sonriendo, Katniss la brazó de vuelta, el mal rato de la panadería olvidado, ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que su hermana estaba ahí, y que estaba bien.

Tras separarse del abrazo y de las típicas preguntas de cómo estuvo el día de la otra, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para encontrarse con su madre. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses desde el abandono de ésta, Katniss aún no podía perdonarla, por más que intentara.

–Hola, niñas –saludó su madre cuando entraron–. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

–Muy bien, mami –dijo Prim–. No creerás lo que pasó hoy. Emily, ¿te acuerdas de ella, verdad? Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que hoy Emily dijo que por fin se le iba a declarar al chico que le gusta, pero…

Cuando Prim comenzaba a hablar tanto, era imposible para Katniss no hacer oídos sordos, tenía que ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena, por lo que comenzó a sacar los platos cuando la voz de su hermana la hizo detener.

–¿Tu lo conoces, verdad, Katniss?

–¿A quién?

–A Peeta, es tu compañero, creo.

–Sí, si lo es, ¿por?

–Es que él es el chico al que Emily se le intentó declarar, pero como ya estaba contando…

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Katniss, alterada por una razón que ni ella entendía–. Emily es muy pequeña para Peeta.

–Lo sé, y ella también lo sabe, pero como tú nunca escuchas… Además a Peeta parece tener ojos para alguien más.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Katniss, sin entender el nudo que sentía en su estómago.

–No sabemos, no hablamos con él, Kat. Pero lo suponemos, porque cada vez que sus amigos lo molestan con alguien él siempre se pone colorado y baja la vista avergonzado.

–Bien –interrumpió su madre–. Suficiente de hablar de chicos, ustedes son muy pequeñas para tener novio. Ahora ayúdenme a colocar la mesa.

Ambas chicas hicieron lo que su madre les pidió, y una vez que la cena estuvo lista, las tres se sentaron a comer en silencio, interrumpido ocasionalmente por un maullido de Buttercup o por comentarios como "me pasas la sal, por favor".

Una vez que terminaron de comer y de lavar los trastes, cada una se fue a su habitación a dormir, y a pesar de haber dado una y mil vueltas en su cama, la joven cazadora no podía sacarse la cara que tenía Peeta cuando su madre le pegó.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

La mañana siguiente Katniss se despertó perezosamente. Tras haber pasado toda la tarde de ayer en el bosque no tenía ningún ánimo de ir al colegio, y eso que recién era martes.

Con toda la lentitud del mundo la castaña se dio una ducha y se vistió para un nuevo día de tortura, con ocho horas de escuchar a sus latosos profesores.

Una vez que estuvo en la escuela, se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió a su salón de clases. Caminando por el pasillo no pudo evitar recordar los ojos de Peeta y la mirada cruel de su madre.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un chico. Katniss levantó avergonzada la vista y se topó con los mismos brillantes ojos azules en los cuales pensaba.

–Ay, Dios, perdóname –dijo la chica, sintiendo sus mejillas arder–. Yo no iba viendo y, uh, en verdad lo siento.

–No te preocupes, Katniss –dijo el rubio carcajeándose–. No me pasó nada.

Katniss examinó atentamente a Peeta, y se aterrorizó al notar la sangre que comenzó a salirle de la herida que se había echo ayer.

–Sí que te pasó –replicó la castaña–. Se te abrió la herida, vamos, te acompañaré a enfermería.

Katniss lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar por los pasillos del colegio, ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar, entre lo enredado que es el colegio y todos los chicos atrasados que corren de un lado a otro se les hizo casi imposible llegar antes.

Una vez en la enfermería, tomaron asiento, y mientras que la encargada curaba la herida de Peeta, Katniss se dedicó a observar cada rasgo de la cara del chico, encontrando en el camino varias cicatrices, que no habría visto de no ser por lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro. Continuó su recorrido desde su cuadrada mandíbula, siguiendo por su nariz y sus pómulos, para finalmente encontrarse con sus garzos ojos, los cuales la miraban de vuelta intensamente, como si intentara memorizarla para siempre. La chica desvió rápidamente la vista y se puso a mirar los afiches de salud pegados en las paredes.

Cuando la enfermera terminó con su labor, dejó que ambos chicos bajaran de la camilla, y tras advertirles que tuviesen más cuidado la siguiente vez, les entregó un pase para que los dejaran entrar a clase.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Katniss sentía la mirada de Peeta sobre ella, y no fue hasta que estaban a punto de llegar al salón que el chico habló.

–Escucha –comenzó nervioso–, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero apreciaría mucho si no le dijeras a nadie sobre lo que presenciaste ayer en mi casa. Es que, verás, no le he dicho esto a nadie, nunca, y no quiero empezarlo a hacerlo ahora, y…

–Peeta, descuida –lo interrumpió Katniss al notar que el chico se estaba poniendo nervioso–, no le diré a nadie, te entiendo.

–De acuerdo, gracias, Katniss.

La cazadora se sintió derretir por la dulce mirada que le dirigía el chico en esos instantes, y no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la mirada.

–Oye –habló suavemente el rubio–, me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir a mi casa esta tarde, ya sabes, como agradecimiento y tal…

–Claro, aunque en cualquier caso, soy yo la que debería agradecerte.

–¿Porqué?

–Uh, por lo del pan –dijo la chica en un susurro, tan bajo que Peeta se tuvo que inclinar para poder escucharla–. No sabes lo mucho que significó para mí.

–Oh, no es nada –contestó el panadero sonriendo–. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

La sonrisa de Katniss flaqueó por un momento, pero la compuso rápidamente.

–De acuerdo entonces, ahora vamos a clases o ya no nos dejaran entrar.

–Sí, aunque yo ahora tengo clases de álgebra. Nos vemos en la tarde, Katniss.

–Adiós.

Durante el resto del día, nadie pudo apagar el brillo en los ojos de Katniss o borrar la sonrisa bobalicona que tuvo Peeta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y para todos los que hayan leído la historia antes, aquí un par de aclaraciones:**

 **No, no estoy muerta, pero ahora comenzaré aclarando ciertos puntos que me han estado preguntando y/o les quiera aclarar.**

 **1\. Sí, "continuaré" la historia. Lo coloco entre comillas, porque no es cierto al 100%. ¿Qué haré? Se preguntarán ustedes, bueno, lo que haré es editar COMPLETAMENTE la historia. A qué me refiero con esto es a que dejaré la misma sinopsis y el mismo argumento inicial, peeeeero, cambiaré la gran mayoría de las escenas originales y un poco las actitudes y reacciones que tenían los personajes hacia ciertas situaciones. No estaba completamente convencida del resultado (como escritura y desarrollo, o a los comentarios o el apoyo) que estaba teniendo esta novela, no me gustaba el hecho de sentir que los acontecimientos se daban muy rápido, y sentía que los estaba defraudando a ustedes y a mi misma (y a mi profesora de lenguaje, para ser honestos). Por todo lo anteriormente dicho y por motivos más personales, eliminé la novela y ahora la volveré a subir bajo este nuevo nombre, lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema.**

 **2\. Porqué cambié mi nombre de usuario. Principalmente lo hice por un tema de seguridad y confianza. El primer tema en bastante obvio, pero lo explicaré de todas maneras: no me sentía muy segura al tener mi nombre Y apellido como cuenta de usuario, eso es todo. El segundo es un tanto más personal y complicado de explicar, pero lo haré de la mejor manera que pueda: nunca me he sentido segura en cuanto a mi escritura, principalmente porque siento que mi mejor amiga escribe mejor que yo y eso siempre me ha causado un poco de envidia (sana, por supuesto) y al mismo tiempo, me ha hecho sentir insegura en cuanto a cómo escribo yo. Para los que si pregunten, sí, ella (le llamaremos Pepita) tiene una cuenta acá y ha subido historias, pero no de los juegos del hambre.**

 **3\. Gracias. El último punto del que quería hablar acá es decirlos LO MUCHO que les agradezco por todos los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron en la anterior versión de esta historia, y que aunque no había subido en meses seguían llegándome reviews de ustedes diciendo lo mucho que querían que actualizara y los amo por eso3.**

* * *

 **Para todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia cuando ni a mi me convencía, GRACIAS, y para todos los que comiencen a leerla a ahora, también les agradezco el apoyo33.**

 **¿Review? Los contesto todos :33 Si me dejas un review, hoy aparecerá en tu casa Peeta cocinándote pan :o**


	2. ¿Retomo la historia? Adelanto capítulo 2

**(A/N): por favor leer la nota al final del capítulo.**

II

*4 años más tarde*

-¡Vamos Peeta, no querrás llegar tarde de nuevo!

Katniss iba corriendo delante de Peeta, quien iba agarrando a Prim de la mano. Los últimos días habían estado llegando muy tarde a la escuela, y la profesora dijo que no se los iba a perdonar si lo hacían nuevamente.

A la cazadora siempre le había encantado correr, amaba sentir el viento en su cara, y correr a una velocidad en la que sentía que volaba, y, por supuesto, le encantaba saber que detrás de ella siempre estaría Peeta para apoyarla por si caía, como ya había hecho en repetidas ocasiones cuando la acompañaba al bosque los días que Gale no podía.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el día en que conoció a Gale, lo mal que se cayeron al principio y aún así se apoyaron. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de Peeta cuando le contó de su encuentro con el joven de la Veta; lo celoso y enojado que había estado cuando pensaba que Katniss lo iba a reemplazar, a lo mejor ninguno sospechaba que serían amigos inseparables cuatro años más tarde.

Katniss salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente al escuchar la campana de la escuela sonar. Apuró el paso, sin importarle qué tan atrás iba su panadero, después de todo, ese día sí había sido culpa de él el que fueran atrasados. Una vez que entraron al colegio, sin ser detenidos, por fortuna, se despidieron de Prim, acordando que se encontrarían esa misma tarde en la panadería y ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase que compartían…

* * *

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, tengo planeado retomar la historia.**

 **En este fragmento/adelanto del capítulo 2 pueden ver que Katniss y Peeta ya se tienen mucha más confianza, y aquí viene mi** **pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que ellos ya estén juntos a partir de este punto, o prefieren que sean amigos y a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia se vayan desarrollando los sentimientos de ellos? Es muy importante que me dejen un review dando su opinión para así traerles el capítulo entero lo más pronto posible :)**


End file.
